User blog:Eddieboy619/Wielding for the Wicked
Wielding Double 'The possibilities of two weapons.' Perhaps the most prominent question that I have read on various pages is 'When is duelwielding going to be instigated?' (Or similar words, many not knowing what 'instigated' means) There are many possibilities with duel wielding but there are of course negatives to any descision. Two weapons allows space for whole new play styles, hich damage ranger classes using two daggers instead of a bow (this wouoldn't work until rangers get some other melee spells for close range which I think they should) or the tank with a large, defensive shield and a sword. There would have to be limits on the weapons duelwieldable e.g. duel wielding wands (sh''udder'')but it would also leave space for two handed weapons e.g. staves (which enable spell casting in mages which I believe should require a wand or staff as rangers require a bow). Duel wielding a wand and a sword however would enable mages to deal close range damage as well as range damage easily provided two buttons were used for attacking e.g. left mouse button for standard left hand attack (wand) and right mouse button for right hand attack (sword). There do, I think, need to be more weapons like throwing daggers or just daggers themselves, perhaps a subclass of rangers capeable of knife throwing instead of shooting with daggers stackable. They could have a draw but it would be faster than the bow and have lower range but better accuracy. 'The negative reproccusions' Two buttons does require more skill but no more than the average player commands. There will be those who can spam the attacks but then they level faster, kill more and get bored once they get to level thirty. Less fun for them, more for us. Some weapons ''need ''to be class specific e.g. the large shield (small buckler useable by all classes) only being used by the warriors and the throwing knives only being for rangers and the staves only being for mages. There would need to be a way of getting rid of the un-useable loot so a vendor from which healing potions can be bought or repairs made (on the subject of repaire could you right click with a stack of dirt and a weapon/armour and it do all capeable repairs). New weapons Full Block knocks back foes and no damage dealt. On percentage whilst facing foe. All craftable even if in multiple parts with wood/stone/iron/gold/diamond but not all are available in wood and stone e.g. shuriken has to be metal. Shields like battlegear mod Extra spells yet to be thought of but i have ideas-throwing knives and shurikens are the same things like through blade which hits a mob in front of you and ones behind it as well before returning to you Abilities can be bound to different keys which is useful but the spell in slot one could be bound to shift right click. Timing I think that two buttons for each hand is the best idea. Shield slam could be the left hand button. As I said skill is no problem for many users.There could be a tire bar so that after a certain amount of swings (heavier weapons having less continuous swing than fast weapons) the player could not attack (shield bar is separate above?) Items are less important because torches don't help but a pick whilst holding a sword would be very useful. I hope this was helpful but knowing me I just waffled Category:Blog posts